The pot and kettle sequel to Third time lucky
by sweet-dirty
Summary: Harry Potter. The glorious Savior of the Wizarding world.  Draco Malfoy. The hardly accepted bad guy.  Two different men who both barely survived the war. Is there more they have in common? Or will they always stay archenemies?


_**The pot & kettle**_

_**(sequel to Third time lucky)**_

_By Rachel_

_Rating: 18+_

_**Warning:**__ This is slash (fiction with male/male sexual involvement). This story contains explicit language and sex.  
If you don't like slash, please don't read these stories!  
If you are underage, don't read these stories._

_**Disclaimer:**__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Harry Potter. The glorious Savior of the Wizarding world.**

**Draco Malfoy. The hardly accepted bad guy.**

**Two different men who both barely survived the war. Is there more they have in common? Or will they always stay archenemies?**

**The pot & kettle**

Harry wandered the Hogwarts' grounds restlessly. It had been only two weeks since the final battle, but somehow it seemed like a lifetime ago at some moments, and at other moments it seemed like it had just ended mere minutes ago. He relived each and every moment of it in his dreams, but everybody kept on saying that it was perfectly normal. That he had to give his mind time to process it all. Nobody was willing to supply him with some Dreamless Sleep Potion. And now he felt so tired. So tired. But at the same time too restless to sleep. He gave a deep sigh and sat down on the grass, facing the Black Lake. Whenever he was with his friends, or other people, he wished he was alone. But whenever he was alone, he wished for company.

Frustrated he picked up a small rock and threw it into the lake with all the force he could muster. He turned his head wearily when he heard a frightened squeak behind him. "Malfoy."

"Potter," Draco inclined his head, his face rearranged to an unconcerned mask. "Are you gonna throw a rock at me too?"

"Depends on how annoying you are."

"In that case I'd better leave you alone."

"Malfoy!" Harry said loudly when the blonde had already started to leave. When Draco stopped and turned around, Harry plunged his hand inside his robes and pulled out a wand. Before he knew what he was doing, Draco's hand shot to his own wand, but then he froze. Harry wasn't pointing a wand at him, he was still sitting down in the grass. And he was _presenting_ him a wand. His eyes shot from the outstretched hand to the green eyes and back.

"You want it back or not? I know you got a new one, but I guessed you'd want this one back since it was your first. My first was the best one I ever had." Harry's hand started to lower as his voice trailed off.

"I – yes. Yes I'd like to have it back," Draco stepped forward quickly, afraid that the offer would be withdrawn. When he reached down to take his old wand, Harry's fingers closed around his, capturing the wand between both their hands.

"Thanks. Your wand was better than any other one since my old wand broke. It's a pleasant one, it served me well."

"Your old wand was fixed, wasn't it?" Draco looked down into the green eyes. The green eyes that had once been flashing with hate, and desire. Now they were the same kind of green, but somehow they seemed dull, it was like Harry had lost his inner spark.

Harry nodded silently, his fingers still keeping their painful grip on Draco's hand. The silence between them stretched on, their eyes kept locked on eachother for minutes on end.

Draco started to feel slightly lightheaded. His thoughts were tumbling in his head. Being so close to Harry made him remember. Remember how they'd always been enemies, how they suddenly found out they were sexually attracted to eachother two-and-a-half years ago, how they'd gone back to being enemies in the blink of an eye, how Harry had saved his life several times. And now the Harry that he remembered, the boy who always put up a fight, who blazed with pride of his family and friends, the Harry who always thought so humbly about himself, the Harry that sparkled with life from the very first time he'd set foot in the wizarding world ... that Harry had grown into a man who was a mere shadow of that boy.

"I'm glad my wand's been able to help you, while I've been –" Draco's voice shook and he didn't finish the sentence. "Thank you for giving it back."

A small smile appeared on Harry's face and he slowly released his death grip on the blonde. His eyes fixed on the marks his fingers had made on the pale wrist. He never knew he was that strong. Before the emotion that threatened to bubble up in his chest had the chance, Harry turned back to the lake and stared out over it.

"Piss off Malfoy. You now have what you came for," he said in a lifeless voice after a few minutes.

"Who says I came for my wand? I never expected you to give it back to me," Draco sat down next to him, but at a respectable distance.

"Whatever."

"Alright, I expected you to give it back some time. You're not the person to keep what's not truly yours. Even if you won it fair and square."

"I did."

"You're too much of a Gryffindor for that," Draco snorted. "Is it true that you almost got into Slytherin?"

Harry didn't reply and the blonde took the silence as a yes.

"It would have been cool to actually have someone who speaks Parseltongue in Slytherin."

The dark-haired man merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you think the kids will still be sorted into houses? Next year?" the blonde said thoughtful, skimming some flat stones across the surface of the lake.

"Why not."

"I don't think anybody will still want to be in Slytherin."

"Well then maybe I'll switch houses. If I'll be the only one in Slytherin it will be all nice and quiet. Whole common room to myself."

Draco turned to look at the other man, squeezing his eyes to see if Harry was joking. He seemed serious though.

"You can always sit at the Black Lake to avoid people."

"Only in the daytime. And as long as it's not raining."

"The Quidditch pitch?"

"It's destroyed."

The blonde regretted the suggestion immediately when he saw some flash of pain cross over Harry's face. "I'm sure they'll restore it soon."

"I'm not sure I'll want to play Quidditch anymore. I haven't flown for almost a year," Harry shook his head slowly, his eyes unfocused.

"You –" Draco bit his tongue. He was about to say that they'd flown in the Room of Requirement, to escape the Fiendfyre, but obviously Harry didn't want to be reminded of that. "I'm not sure about it either. I guess they'll have to find some young, new Seekers, eh?" After a short pause Draco added glumly. "If they'll be able to scratch a Slytherin team together. Hardly anybody left in our house as it is. Haven't seen anybody in the common room since – for two weeks."

"Lucky you."

"Not as nice as it sounds like. Come and see for yourself if you feel the need to escape your hordes of admirers. Password's _Runespoor_."

Harry didn't even look up when Draco got to his feet and went back to the castle.

ooo

"Runespoor." Harry wasn't surprised that Draco had given him the real password when he entered the Slytherin dungeons, but he swore loudly when he found the blonde draped over the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Good evening to you too," Draco arched one eyebrow.

"You told me nobody would be here," Harry glared.

"Nobody's here."

"You are."

"Oh." At the Black Lake Harry didn't seem to mind Draco's company that much after all, but obviously he'd been mistaken. "Well if you hate my company so much, why did you come here? There are enough places in the castle where you can be alone," he bit in a hateful tone.

"But not many comfortable places. Believe me, I've searched for them." Harry's tone was tired now.

"You need a comfortable place? Go to bed," the blonde sneered.

"Bed? Bed? I share the dorm with four other guys! Gryffindor's full, they don't even have a private dorm for the Savior of the Wizarding World," Harry said sarcastically, making quotation marks in the air with his fingers.

"Feel free to choose a dorm down there. All yours," Draco pointed at a door at the far end of the common room. "As long as you stay away from the sixth. That one's mine."

Harry looked at the concealed door undecidedly, but before he could make up his mind Draco had gotten up from the couch.

"Night Potter," he disappeared to the dorms. Harry stared after him surprised. Well that was ... nice of Malfoy. To leave the common room for him.

Although ...

After less than an hour of blissful and undisturbed silence, the quietness began to get on Harry's nerves. He started walking around and when he'd examined every object in the common room, he drifted towards the door to the boys' dormitories. He explored them one by one, finding obscure artifacts everywhere.

"Who's there?" Draco suddenly appeared in the doorway, his wand pointed directly at Harry's chest. "Oh it's you."

"Who else?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing sneaking around?"

"I'm not sneaking around! Just looking around."

"For a place to sleep? Yuk, they haven't cleaned in here for weeks. Are the other dorms just as bad?" Draco opened several other doors, peeking in shortly before pulling back with a disgusted look on his face. "Huh. I guess they're only cleaning my dorm since it's the only one occupied."

Draco's eyes followed the other man as he wandered around, picking up objects idly and putting them down again.

"Oh go on then Potter. Choose a bed in my dorm. I don't snore and don't have any other disgusting habit that your roommates undoubtedly have."

o

"Why did you bother to give me access here Malfoy?"

"I'm trying to sleep," Draco grumbled. They'd been lying in bed for hours already, but neither of them had been able to fall asleep.

"No you weren't. Your breathing was too light."

"Why did we – stop?"

Harry propped himself up on his elbows and squinted at the bed several meters away from him. He knew exactly what Draco was talking about, but he couldn't help asking anyway. "Stop?"

"I thought we agreed to meet one day later. You never showed up." As hard as Draco tried, he couldn't hide the hurt in his voice entirely.

"You mean after the third detention at – the third detention we had together?" Harry couldn't get himself to say Snape's name out loud.

"Of course I mean THAT."

"You seriously don't know? Why I didn't show up?"

"No."

"You joined the old toad's Inquisitorial Squad. You and your pathetic little friends hunted us down." Harry's tone was bitter, cold.

Draco didn't even bother saying that it was expected of them. It was a lousy excuse.

At least Harry had a reason for not showing up.

o

A smirk crept up Harry's face when he entered the bathroom next morning. Draco swore loudly, stilling in his movements.

"Never heard of locking the door Malfoy?" Harry's eyes swept over the blonde's naked body.

"Never heard of knocking before you enter?" the blonde countered, but the venom in his voice was greatly diminished by the fact that his hand was wrapped around his erection.

"I thought you'd already gone for breakfast," Harry shrugged as his eyes came to rest at the hard cock. Draco had obviously been in the middle of a wanking session.

"Would you mind giving me some privacy?" he bit.

"Why? You're still hard, so obviously you don't mind me watching." Harry leaned in the doorway relaxed, folding his arms. For the first time in a very long time he felt an emotion he'd forgotten about. He found it very enjoyable to harass Malfoy.

Draco scowled, but then he found his hand moving over his slick shaft as on its own accord. Even if he wanted, he couldn't stop himself. His breathing sped up and a light sheen of sweat appeared on his naked skin as his hand moved up and down faster, his grip tightening. His eyes snapped shut as he slumped back against the wall several minutes later, his breath coming out in small gasps as his hand set a feverishly high pace. He could feel Harry's eyes on him, but even if his life depended on it, he couldn't get himself to open his eyes and meet the green stare.

His moan echoed loudly in the bathroom when short spurts covered his hand in cum and he felt himself blush fiercely.

"Maybe you should get a girlfriend. That's much better than jerking off on the cold bathroom floor," Harry commented and left the room, leaving Draco sitting on the floor humiliated.

o

"Why did you stay here at Hogwarts Malfoy?"

"Why did you?" Draco asked when he joined Harry an hour later.

"I have no place better to go."

"Me neither. And I'm trying to show some goodwill by helping restoring the castle," Draco shrugged as he moved some debris out of the classroom they were working on.

"I hope you washed your hands," Harry smirked.

"What? Why? We're only getting dirty out here," Draco had barely finished the last word when he realized that Harry was smirking. "Fuck you!"

"Is that what you were thinking about?"

"Oh sod off!" Draco grunted, flipping him off.

"I was here first."

"You can't work alone, it's not safe. More walls might come down."

"Oh you're worried about my safety now?" Harry snorted.

"No, about my own. You're the only one who wants to work with me."

"Who says I want to work with you?"

"You don't want to work together with anybody else. You're getting sick of all the attention, aren't you?" Draco gestured him to help move some of the bigger remains. They worked together in silence for a couple of hours until they were parted by the crowd in the Great Hall at lunch time. Harry plastered his fake smile to his face as he joined in to conversations with his admirers.

ooo

Draco woke up early in the morning and bolted upright in his bed. After a few seconds he located the strangled moans and sobs to come from Harry's bed. Draco groaned and fell back down in his pillows. If the prick wanted to sleep here more often, he'd better not wake him up again!

After a few minutes Draco sat up for the second time. Even though Potter was annoying as hell, it was nice to have some company at least. He'd felt kind of lonely in the week that Harry had gone back to his Gryffindor dorm and he'd been more than happy to give him the new password into the Slytherin dungeons when he came knocking to the door last night. And as annoying as the dark-haired man was, he was obviously in the middle of a terrible nightmare, legs kicking around, his sheets balled up at the foot of his bed.

Draco slid out of bed and crouched down next to Harry's, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay. It's all over. It's okay now. There's nothing to be scared of," he repeated, rubbing his arm soothingly. He wondered if he had to wake him up, but then Harry seemed to relax. His pained and terrified moans changed – into different moans! He moved into the touch of Draco's warm hand and mumbled something unintelligible, letting out a deep sigh. Draco couldn't help his eyes wandering over the sweaty body when he realized that the other man's dream was changing into something nice. An evil smile crept up the blonde's face when he noticed Harry's boxers tenting as his arousal grew into a full-blown erection. Payback time!

He cautiously cupped him and started kneading, his eyes fixed on the sleeping face. When Harry arched into the touch without waking up, Draco freed him from his boxers and moved his hand up and down the hard shaft. With the help of some pre-cum he slid over the hot flesh more fluently, eliciting aroused moans from the slowly waking man.

Harry kept his eyes closed as he moved his hips up to the delightful feeling that encased his early morning erection. When he realized that this time he wasn't rubbing himself into his mattress, his head snapped up, all foggy thoughts gone. He stared at the blonde's face, but he wasn't able to stop his hips from arching up into the hand that was jerking him off.

"Malfoy! Get the fuck away from me!" he moaned, trying to send him a hateful look.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, so why should I leave?"

"Don't – Damned, stop it!"

"Why don't you stop moving then?" the blonde drawled, clearly enjoying the power he had over the other man. Harry wasn't able to answer as he tensed up and shot his load over the other man's hand.

Draco slowly wiped his hand to the sheets and stood up gracefully. "Maybe you should get a girlfriend," he repeated Harry's words from a while ago. "That should be better than being jerked off by someone you don't even like."

"I hate you!" Harry shouted after him, his fists balled and his face flushed in anger.

o

"Leave me alone Malfoy."

"Do you mean it? Like you meant it this morning?" Draco leered and sat down on the grass, just out of reach of Harry's arm.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Why are you here anyway? If you're getting away from helping the restoration, you should at least do something fun."

Harry merely snorted.

"Where are your friends anyway?"

"They've gone to find Hermione's parents. Now leave me alone!" Harry snapped, his unseeing eyes in the direction of the Black Lake.

"Seriously? They're leaving you alone when you're obviously in a – funk, for lack of a better word. Nice friends! Or, wait, they wanted some time alone, didn't they? Since they're an item now."

"Shut up. They did ask me to come, but I didn't want to."

"You didn't want to watch them being all over eachother."

"So what?" Harry looked at him for the first time. Draco realized with a jolt that there was a definite spark in the green eyes. A spark of anger, but definitely there was life.

"I wouldn't want to see the Weasel all over Granger either, but –"

"Don't call him Weasel!"

"Oooh have I touched a nerve?" Draco smirked. "Have you maybe been wanting to marry into the Weasel family too?"

"I – did – not!"

"No? You didn't want to marry the Weaselette back in our sixth year? Or, wait – you're interested in one of the male Weasels?"

"Shut the fuck up Malfoy!"

"The bloke who works with the dragons, is it him? He looks like the kind of guy –"

"I said shut up!" Harry sprang to his feet furiously.

"Why? You don't like talking about Weasels?"

"You're one to talk! Draco Malfoy, the Amazing Bouncing Ferret!"

"You did not –" the blonde fumed.

"That was some stunt of professor Moody, wasn't it? It was quite funny to see you squeaking and running around like that! In fact, it wasn't too much different from what you look like normally!"

"Too bad your dear professor Moody is dead now, isn't it?"

Harry swallowed thickly, then stared at the blonde coldly. "It wasn't him, was it? It was Barty Crouch who turned you into a ferret. And _he_ is still alive. I bet he'll turn you into a ferret again if you ever –"

Before Harry could finish the sentence, Draco's fist crashed down into his stomach. Without waiting to catch his breath, Harry jumped on the blonde, his fists pounding every inch of skin he could find. Draco fought back furiously, his hands and feet crashing into the other body whenever he had the chance. Although Harry was shorter, he obviously was the strongest one and he eventually managed to work the blonde to the ground.

"Apologize!" Harry hissed, blood spraying from his split lip. Draco kept on struggling frantically, throwing him a deadly look.

"No!"

"Apologize!" he repeated, planting his knee onto Draco's stomach to keep him still. This proved to be a wrong move, because now the blonde's leg came free and he jerked it up immediately. He hit Harry squarely in the balls.

With a loud cry Harry rolled sideways, doubled-up, his hands clenched over his groin in agony.

ooo

"Why can't they leave me alone for just one second?" Harry mumbled frustrated when he entered the Slytherin common room four days later.

"I'll leave you alone then," Draco emerged from a couch with a book in his hands. Obviously he'd been lying down, reading. Harry made a startled noise and took a step back, he'd thought the room was deserted.

His action was mirrored though, and Draco stared at Harry shocked. "What happened to you?"

Harry looked at him blankly. "What do you mean what happened? We fought, remember?"

"You didn't get it healed?" Draco eyed the colorful cuts and bruises unbelievingly.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Didn't want even more people to fuss over me. And the hospital wing isn't the brightest of places nowadays."

"You should have them healed though."

Harry shrugged again, then slumped down on the couch that Draco had occupied earlier, wincing as he did so. The blonde quickly left the room and returned mere minutes later with two drinks. He sat down next to the other man, carefully choosing his words.

"Are your housemates still harassing you?"

"That too. But it's the bloody Daily Prophet that really pisses me off. They've been interviewing my supposedly best friends. I come off looking like a complete idiot. Posing for pictures, handing out autographs, having drinks and laughs with everybody."

"Isn't it better to be displayed like the big hero, the celebrating hero, than the way you are now? A man who's trying to avoid any human contact all day long?"

Harry turned at him warily. "I don't. I help with the restoration every day."

"But you seek out the far corners, where nobody else is working. If it weren't for me, you'd been buried beneath some collapsed wall."

Harry expected to feel anger bubbling up inside him, but instead he just felt a relaxed feeling spreading through his body. "What's in this drink?" he said slowly.

"Just something to relax. You're way too wound up, and I can't have you running off when I'm healing your cuts and bruises."

"I don't need –"

"Yes you do. Take your robes off."

Harry heaved a deep sigh and did as he was told. He didn't agree, but if Malfoy was going as far as to drug him, he'd better listen to him. He sagged back down on the couch in his boxers and t-shirt and let the blonde heal his injuries neatly.

"Come on. Off to bed," Draco helped him stand up and supported him when he staggered towards the dorms.

"Thanks for tucking me in," Harry said amused when he'd finally crawled into bed, his speech slightly slurred.

"You're such a baby!" Draco said, but it didn't come out as sarcastic as he'd intended. He turned away and heard Harry mumble something that sounded suspiciously like _"It would be nice to be someone's baby."_

o

"Malfoy! I LOCKED that door!" Harry called out shocked when the blonde entered the bathroom.

"Yes. And I unlocked it," Draco's eyes flew over the other man's naked frame in the shower. Harry turned away from him quickly. "I just came in to make sure I healed everything last night. Because you still wince whenever you move."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh really?"

"You got a nasty cut there," Draco stepped closer. "It looks infected."

Harry clenched his fists as the disinfecting and healing spells touched his shoulder and lower back. It wasn't exactly painful, but it was a weird feeling.

"Thanks. You're a good healer," Harry mumbled.

"You're welcome. I'll let you get back to your morning wank then," Draco turned to leave, but stopped when Harry snorted.

"What?"

"As if I could. Wank."

Draco's eyebrows shot up surprised. "Wha –"

"You kicked me in the balls, remember?"

"THAT's why you wince all the time? You should have someone look at it!" Draco said concerned.

"Ha. I'm not letting Madame Pomfrey near my privates, thank you very much."

"You don't think there's any lasting damage, do you?"

"How would I know? I don't know anything about injuries and healing," Harry grumbled.

"I do," Draco said, stepping into the shower and gently tugging on Harry's shoulder to turn him around. Harry quickly put his hands in front of his groin and scowled as he switched off the shower.

"Come on Potter! I've seen you naked before and although I'm not a Healer, I know enough to determine if you should see a Healer."

Harry gritted his teeth and settled his back against the wall as he slowly withdrew his hands. He fixed his eyes on the wall opposite him as he felt the gentle fingers prod the bruise on his inner thigh, followed by a whispered healing spell. His eyes shot down to the blonde when the fingers went higher, touching his bruised bollocks. He couldn't help noticing that the blonde's white t-shirt had gone totally see-through when it got soaked when he stepped into the shower. His pink nipples were clearly visible and brought about a very lively memory of those nipples two-and-a-half years ago. Harry quickly focused on the tiled wall again as the fingers kept on touching him lightly.

"What are you doing?" the green eyes went wide as he looked down. He was half-hard!

"Nothing," Draco looked up at him for a second.

"You're fondling me."

"No. I didn't even touch your prick. I swear," Draco stood up quickly. Harry swelled to a full erection within seconds and he looked down in wonder.

"You did something. That hasn't happened for five days!"

"I didn't do anything. It's just – working. Well, the good news is that there doesn't seem to be much lasting damage then," Draco threw him an uneasy smile.

"That doesn't sound too convinced."

"Getting it up doesn't say that you'll be able to ..." his voice trailed off. "There's only one way to find out about that."

"Oh no," Harry groaned. "I'm not gonna jerk off with you watching."

"Let me see if I can do anything about the bruising first," Draco kneeled down, putting one hand on Harry's hip to keep him still while he carefully aimed his spell. Harry moaned and closed his eyes when a peculiar feeling surged through him. Another lively flashback hit him and he unconsciously put his hand over the hand on his hip, threading their fingers. Draco stood up and his grey eyes fixed on their linked hands as he slowly moved them until they wrapped around the full erection.

A moan echoed through the bathroom as the hands began to move together.

"Painful?" Draco murmured in the other man's ear, increasing the speed slightly.

Another moan escaped Harry's lips and the grey eyes shot up to see if he was in pain. Harry's eyes were shut tightly and he was biting his lip hard.

"Is it painful?" Draco repeated more persistently.

"'S good."

Draco continued to jerk him off with long, consistent strokes.

"Ouch! Damn," Harry cried out, his hand withdrawing from Draco's. "No, no go on," he whispered when Draco's hand stilled.

"Oh damned ... oh noooo ... oh fuck!" Harry let out a moan of mingled pleasure and pain when he spurted over the other man's hand. Draco's eyes swept over Harry's heaving chest and his face that was screwed up in pain.

"I'm sorry."

Harry let out a shaky laugh. "Don't be. It was good. Well, right until the end. You know the feeling like your balls are contracting, just before you come? That hurt like a bitch. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Oh. Well, that will probably heal over time. I can't heal internal injuries. It all seems – fine," he couldn't suppress a chuckle when he switched on the shower to clean his cum-covered hand.

"Thanks. You should think of a career as a Healer."

"I know. I do wanna become a Healer," Draco nodded as he stepped out of the shower, his shirt and boxers soaking wet.

"Good. You'll be a good one. Just promise me one thing?"

"What?" Draco turned around at the door.

"Don't give any of your patients that treatment. I mean, an examination that thorough."

Their joined laughter rang through the bathroom loudly.

ooo

"Oh no, are you in here again?" Draco groaned when he entered the common room a few weeks later. Harry pulled an insulted face and threw a book at the blonde.

"Ouch! Watch it, will you?" Draco covered his privates with his hands, returning the insulted look.

"Ha! I never got back at you for hurting me – right there!" Harry jumped up from his chair.

"Uhm, I never told you I'm sorry, did I? I never intended to kick in your balls."

"Am I supposed to believe that?" Harry snorted.

"Really. I only tried to get away from you, you'd won the fight. I might fight mean, but I never intended to hurt you that bad. It was an accident that my knee landed there."

Harry looked into the grey eyes intently, then decided that the blonde really meant it.

"Where are you going? Did I offend you? Or what –" Draco said hurriedly when Harry stalked out of the door.

"I'm going up for dinner. As appealing as it might look, I refuse to hide during mealtimes."

"Oh," Draco's shoulders dropped. He'd been having his meals after everybody had left, or he'd gotten some straight from the kitchens.

"You're free to join me. You know, nobody's sitting according to houses anymore. And if you really wanna pursue a Healing career, you'll have to start showing your face and prove that you're not that bad."

"And appearing alongside the Big and Glorious Hero will make me look better?"

"If you say that again, it will make you look incredibly bad. _I _will make you look bad."

Draco looked at him doubtfully, but he joined him either way. When they climbed the staircase to the Entrance Hall, Harry noticed the suspicious look on the other man's face.

"Don't worry. All I'll do is smash your face up. And this time I'll make sure you won't get the chance to kick me in the balls."

"I'll never do that again, that's one thing I can promise!" Draco shook his head. "I mean, it looked terrible! I've never seen that shade of blue and purple before."

"Oh nice! You're spoiling my appetite. I don't like to be told how ghastly my balls look –" Harry quickly shut up when they entered the Great Hall and all heads turned towards them.

Draco sniggered and whispered when he followed the other man to some empty seats, "I wonder what's for dinner. I hope they're serving meatballs!"

o

Harry woke with a start. He'd had a bad dream, but not as horrible as the nightmares he'd had the previous nights when he was at the Gryffindor dorm. It was partly because he'd been waking up his roommates that he decided to spend the night in Slytherin. He wiped the tears from his eyes and reached for his glasses when he heard Draco cry out. The blonde was trashing in his bed, his sheets tangled around him.

"Malfoy! Wake up! It's just a dream!" Harry said loudly. "Wake up man!"

With a loud cry Draco woke up and crashed to the floor. It took him several seconds to stop fighting his sheets and he found his footing.

"You had a nightmare," Harry said when the wild grey eyes shot in his direction.

"Sorry for waking you up," Draco sagged to the edge of his bed, slowly unknotting his bedding.

"Was already awake. Had a bad dream myself," Harry shrugged when the other man found some clean boxers and a t-shirt to change into. He was soaking wet with sweat. When Draco returned from the bathroom looking slightly cooled down, he eyed his bed warily, the sheets were as soaked-through as his clothes had been.

"No use calling an elf at this hour," Harry mumbled and scooted over a little. Draco took some hesitant steps towards him.

"I promise I don't bite," Harry yawned widely and patted the spot next to him. When the blonde crawled in, as far to the edge as possible, Harry chuckled. "You're gonna fall out like that."

Draco scowled and scooted closer to the other man.

"Don't let me fall out either, will you?" Harry mumbled with his eyes closed as he wrapped his arm around the blonde's chest. Draco lifted his hand slowly and wiped a stray tear off his cheek. "You've been crying."

"Told you I had a bad dream too. Although they're usually much worse when I'm at the Gryffindor tower."

Draco carefully rolled to his side as he always slept on his side, but then he found himself faced with Harry's exposed neck.

"Go to sleep. I'll wake you up if you get another nightmare."

"Thanks Potter," he whispered back and pressed his lips lightly to the stubbly cheek.

"M' name's Harry."

"I know." The lips pressed to his cheek once more as Harry moved into the touch.

"Then stop calling me Potter," Harry slowly turned his head and whispered to his lips, "Draco."

Their lips brushed over eachother lightly. "I will. Harry," Draco pressed their mouths together more firmly, capturing the chapped lips in a kiss. Harry made a tiny sound in his throat and kissed him back shortly before pulling back. He snuggled into the pillow and let out a contented sigh, drifting off to sleep.

o

"You didn't have to sneak off like that," Harry chuckled when Draco emerged from the bathroom early in the morning.

"Damn. You're awake."

"Uh-huh. Was awake before you. Was quite a funny show you put up." Draco had spent almost ten minutes to carefully extract himself from Harry's bed without waking him up. Or so he'd thought.

"You didn't need to do that. I'd already felt that you were hard," Harry smirked and stretched out his hand to pull the blonde back to bed.

"Get off me," Draco complained half-heartedly. "I'm not a snuggler."

"Too bad for you. It's way too early to get out of bed so you're stuck with me," he sniggered and wrapped himself a bit tighter around Draco. "Damn, you went to the bathroom to jerk off!"

"So what?"

"I thought you'd let me do that. Since you came on to me."

"Came on to you!" Draco whispered incredulously. "You're the one who practically dragged me into your bed!"

"Sure, whatever you want. You can't deny that you're the one who kissed me first though."

"You were draped over me, I can't help it that my lips accidentally brushed –"

"Yeah. Accidentally brushed over my cheek twice, and then latched on to my mouth?" Harry laughed softly, rubbing his groin to the other man.

"Are you riding up to me?"

"Yes. Until you tell me to stop or take care of this for me," Harry pressed his erection to Draco's thigh more firmly. A smug smile crept up his face when he felt the blonde getting half-hard already. "I know you want it Draco."

"Fuck you Harry!"

"I might take you up on that offer some day," Harry whispered into his ear and softly licked the outer shell, sending a shiver down his body.

"It was a threat."

"Whatever way you want it Draco," he went a little lower and sucked on the smooth skin of his neck teasingly. When the full-body shudder wasn't followed by any other action, Harry let out an exasperated sigh. "Well, I guess I'll have to take care of –"

Before he could finish the sentence and get out of bed, Draco's arms circled him and pinned him into the bed.

"No you won't," he grumbled and let his hand wander between their bodies. "Just know that I still hate you."

"As much as you hated me back in fifth year?"

Draco looked into the green eyes and with a jolt he realized that there was a spark in them, just as when they'd been fighting. But this time it wasn't a spark of anger, but of desire. He'd found a better way of eliciting a real reaction, of making him come alive.

"Even more," he mumbled when he slid his hand into the other man's boxers.

ooo

"Oh no! You _again_?" Draco grumbled and crawled a bit deeper under his blankets when Harry entered his dorm a few weeks later. "Don't you sleep in Gryffindor tower anymore?"

"Well, my roommates there won't go further than a bit of snogging and hand-jobs. My roommate here is usually willing to suck me off. And he's way better at the snogging part."

Draco stared at him astonished, then realized he was joking and burst out laughing loudly. "Damn right I am!"

"Willing to suck me off?"

"Better at snogging of course!"

Harry sniggered and stalked off towards the common room. Draco quickly jumped out of bed and followed him curiously. "You not going to bed yet?"

"Nah, I'm not tired."

"You don't have to be tired to come to bed," the blonde grinned cheekily.

"You know, you don't look that frightening when you smile."

"Damn. I have to make sure I don't smile anymore then, when I'm around others. You'd better stop making me laugh at mealtimes!" Draco laughed and looked into the sparkling green eyes. Nowadays the green eyes only lost their spark every so often, when he found Harry brooding in a corner on his own.

"I have no intention to do so. But speaking of mealtimes ... still nobody's sitting according to their House. It made me think, and just now I went up to the Headmaster's office with an idea."

"Really? What idea? And what did McGonagall say?" Draco pulled his bare feet up to the couch, away from the cold floor. Harry noticed and scooted a bit closer, warming the pale legs.

"No, I had a chat with the Sorting Hat. I thought that maybe everybody who remains at Hogwarts, should be sorted again. I don't think many Slytherins will be returning after the holidays, and during the war hidden qualities have been revealed in many people."

"I don't think it will cause Slytherin to fill up. I'll probably still be the only one. Nobody wants to be associated with this House."

"Nobody?"

Draco examined the other man's face closely. "You?"

"The only reason I didn't get into Slytherin in the first place, was because I begged the Sorting Hat to be placed in Gryffindor. I won't be asking that this time. And this is not a bad House. It's for cunning people."

"Huh. Slytherin will be flooded by your admirers. You really want that?"

"No. The Sorting Hat agreed with my idea, by the way. And so did McGonagall. I plan on getting sorted as last."

"I hate to admit it, but it's actually quite a good idea," Draco pulled a dirty face.

"Thank you," Harry grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "I got another good idea."

"You think anybody of our year will be sorted into Slytherin?"

"No, I don't think so. We'll keep the dorm to ourselves. And that's exactly what my other idea is about."

"Well that's interesting."

"You made me an offer a while ago," Harry said in a low voice, sending an excited shiver up the other man's spine.

"Yeah? I did?"

"You called it a threat," he whispered into his ear and swiftly licked it before he got up from the couch. Draco followed him immediately, his arms snaking around Harry's waist from behind.

"Does it involve us getting back to the dorm?"

"Technically it can be done anywhere. But I prefer a bed. At least the first time," Harry turned his head and looked into the grey eyes up close.

"Fuck," Draco whispered, a nervous feeling settling in the pit of his stomach.

"Uh-huh." Harry dropped his robes to the floor as soon as they reached their dorm, earning him a scowl from the blonde.

"You know I hate it when you put your things on the floor."

"So? You hate me too," Harry shrugged and turned around to face him. "Are you up for it?"

"Oh yes I'm up for it," Draco couldn't help moaning, his erection quite obvious in his silk boxers. When they lay down on the bed together, Harry showed the first sign of nerves.

"Uhm, how are we gonna do this? Who's gonna ..."

"Take it up the back? You are."

"Oh nice. Much of a turn-on when you say it like that," Harry groaned.

"It doesn't seem to put you off," he rubbed his leg to the bulge in Harry's pants, then started undressing both of them.

"Have you done this before?"

"Only with a girl. Once," Draco answered honestly. "You?"

"No. You know what to do? Got lube?"

"Oh right," Draco jumped off the bed butt-naked and sprinted over to his bed-side table.

"Brilliant. Now your feet are cold," Harry complained and pulled the blankets higher over them.

"Sorry," the blonde mumbled and kissed his shoulder lightly, trailing tiny kisses up to his jaw. Harry wrapped himself around him tightly as their lips locked. He flicked his tongue out to search for entry and moaned as the blonde responded and opened up. Their tongues battled until they had to come up for air.

"You know what to do, right?" Harry repeated softly.

"Yes of course," Draco nodded, but then continued in a more doubtful tone. "I have to use my fingers first, right?"

"Right," Harry nodded fervently, making the blonde laugh.

"Don't act like you know all about it Harry."

"I know just as much as you. I read the same as you, remember? I'm just as gay as you are."

"I'm not homosexual."  
"Neither am I," Harry smirked. "I'm just ... Draco-sexual?"

"I like the sound of that," Draco pressed their lips together once more. "You ready?"

"I guess so. How do you want me? Don't worry, I'm all clean."

Draco chuckled. "You came prepared. I practiced that spell too, gives a funny feeling, doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does," Harry grinned back, then kneeled down on his knees and elbows. "Okay like this?"

Draco hummed in agreement and pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades before he moved lower. He coated his fingers in lube and pressed his index finger to the puckered hole. Harry squealed in surprise.

"Couldn't have warmed it up first?" he grunted.

"Sorry," Draco mumbled and pressed a bit harder, sliding in to the first knuckle. At first Harry's instinct was to move away, but when Draco pushed in further, he moved back into the touch as it set off sparks deep inside him. By the time the blonde had three fingers inside him, he was sweating and moaning loudly, burying his face in his arms.

"More Draco, I want more."

"You sure you're ready?" the blonde coated his erection generously and positioned himself.

"Just do it!" Harry moaned and pushed backwards. He regretted it the moment the other man entered him and he bit the pillow not to cry out. "Damn! Stop for a second!"

Draco stilled immediately, his hands stroking Harry's back and hips nervously. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no. Go on. Slowly," Harry gritted his teeth until the other man was buried ball-deep inside him. When he trusted himself not to cry out or swear, he lifted his head from the pillow and looked down. His erection had wilted completely.

"Damn you're so tight Harry!" the blonde moaned.

"Good tight?"

"Oh yeah so damn good! Can I move now?"

"Yeah, try it. But slowly, or I might just –" Harry drew a sharp breath when he brushed past the place that had set the sparks off when Draco had been using his fingers. It didn't cause any sparks now, but it sent a faint, pleasant feeling through him. It dulled the searing pain a bit and helped him relax while Draco moaned and moved in and out of him in an unsteady rhythm.

The pleasant feeling grew a bit stronger when the rhythm got more even and Harry felt himself get half-hard.

"What's wrong Harry?" Draco realized that the other man was meeting his thrusts now, but he didn't seem to really enjoy it. "What am I doing wrong? You seemed to like it – before," he said worried when his hand found Harry's not-quite erection.

"Well, it's just that," Harry swallowed thickly, "with – with your fingers you apparently found my prostate. And now you're just – brushing past it." He buried his face in the pillow, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. His head snapped up when he felt Draco slide out carefully.

"Let's try a different angle?" Draco's cheeks were also a flaming red and they looked at eachother awkwardly as Harry rolled over onto his back. He spread his legs as the blonde settled down between them and lubed up his fingers once again.

"You don't need to –"

Draco cut him off. "Let me find the spot first."

"Oh. Right," he nodded and felt the first finger slide inside easily. "Oh! Holy fuck Draco!" he arched off the bed when his insides seemed to explode in delight as the second finger jabbed right into the spot. Draco kept on working him, more carefully, until Harry reached a full erection again and he positioned himself once more. He slid inside more smoothly this time and stilled to let Harry adjust to his size. He kissed the tooth prints on Harry's lower lip away, then looked into the green eyes. The spark of desire encouraged him to start moving, gradually speeding up. He could tell exactly when he hit the right spot every few thrusts and he tried to angle his hips.

"How-how's this?"

Harry reached up to capture his lips in a kiss, then let out a pained moan. "Damn good. But it feels like I'm gonna split in half."

Draco's eyes swerved down. He could totally understand what Harry meant, his legs were spread impossibly wide to give him access. "Try the other way around again? I'll try to aim better?" he said uncertain. Harry nodded and turned, lifting his hips when Draco's arms circled around him.

This time Harry's erection wilted only a little bit as he met Draco's thrusts. The blonde kept trying to hit the right spot frantically, but after a while Harry felt the other man's legs starting to tremble. He looked over his shoulder and unconsciously let out a moan when he saw the look of pure bliss on Draco's face, his eyes closed and his head thrown back slightly.

"Let go Draco. You don't have to hold back," Harry said breathless and their eyes locked as Draco's whole body shook and shuddered when he shot his load into the other man. He collapsed over Harry's back when his legs gave way, his breath hot on the sweaty skin.

"Get off me. You're heavy," Harry laughed quietly and rolled them over. He met Draco's sated, heavy-lidded gaze when he laid down next to him.

"I screwed up, didn't I?"

"It could have been worse. It was ... pleasant at the end," Harry said honestly, causing the grey eyes to swerve down his body. He had a full erection now, but he was nowhere nearing an orgasm. "I guess we'll have to practice some more?"

"I'll make it up to you," Draco promised, wrapping his arms around the dark-haired man and locking their lips together.

"Next time you mean?"

"No, right now. With something that I'm much better at. Well, at least if I can judge the way you always look afterwards," Draco whispered and showered him in kisses. He caressed and teased every inch of skin that he found on his way down. Harry let out a surprised, but definitely aroused moan when the blonde paid special attention to the sensitive skin on his hips. They'd always gone straight to the getting-off part, but Harry wasn't gonna complain if Draco felt the need to make it up to him. He hadn't even known that the blonde knew about his sensitive spots!

"Ah damn Draco! You trying to kill me?" he panted, arching into the touch when he assaulted his inner thighs with gentle bites and soothing licks. Harry's hands fisted the sheets when he placed butterfly kisses all over his balls, his incredibly hard cock leaking precum on his belly.

"Ooooh gods!" he cried out unabashed when the talented mouth finally reached his cock.

"Not trying to kill you. Just going to try to suck your brains out." The grey eyes twinkled when their eyes locked for a second. Harry's head bent back into the pillows when the hot wetness of the blonde's mouth engulfed him. In what felt like mere seconds, he was trashing the bed, his hips bucking up involuntarily until Draco's hand stilled him. The suction and the circling of his tongue combined with the teasing tugs on his balls had Harry panting and crying out loudly.

"Stop teasing me, dammit! I need to cum! Now!"

Draco laughed around his cock, sending up delightful vibrations. Draco watched pleased as the body beneath him tensed up and burst out in violent spurts. He softly sucked the pulsing head to prolong the orgasm, then stretched out next to the trembling body when he was all spent.

"What did it taste like?" Harry mumbled, unable to open his eyes just yet.

"What?" Draco answered confused.

"My brain. When you sucked it out through my dick."

Draco let out a girlish giggle and kissed the other man deeply. "Like this."

Harry finally managed to open his eyes and wrapped his arms around him, snuggling close. "I might be on a sex-high, but I _did_ hear you giggle."

"No you didn't," Draco whispered, stroking the other man's side contently.

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't," he laughed and gently moved out of Harry's embrace.

"Hey, where are you going?" he pouted.

"Nowhere. I'm just gonna get you cleaned up. You do not wanna wake up in this mess." Draco found his wand and cast various cleaning spells on them and the bed.

"That's so sweet of you," Harry said, then laughed at the dirty look on his face.

"It's in my own interest too."

"You gonna stay here with me?" Harry whispered and pulled him back down next to him.

"You want that?"

Harry hummed in agreement and pulled the blankets over them.

"Even though you realize that there's the risk that one of us will fall out of bed?" Draco arched one eyebrow.

"Not a chance," Harry wrapped himself tightly around the slender body. "You're not escaping me."

Draco yawned widely as he relaxed in the warm embrace. They never slept in one bed, except for the one time they'd both had a bad dream, but he thought he could get used to this. They'd have to get a bigger bed though. Maybe they could charm two beds together.

"Don't try to sneak off tomorrow morning, okay?" Harry mumbled sleepily. Draco smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips before drifting off to sleep too.

o

"Didn't I tell you not to sneak off?" Harry yawned when he entered the bathroom next morning. Draco turned around in the shower and reached out his hand for him. Harry looked adorable, all sleepy and his hair was even messier than usual.

"I didn't sneak off. I've been awake for an hour, but you didn't wake up even though I tried."

Harry winced when he stepped into the shower, then relaxed under the warm spray. "You tried? I guess that explains this?" he pointed down at his erection.

"Uhm, I guess so," Draco grinned and wrapped his arms around him. They shared a wet, open-mouthed kiss, Harry's body sliding against Draco's soapy chest, their erections rubbing together. The dark-haired man winced again as he stepped back.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you that bad?" Draco said softly.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay. Worry about yourself. I'm gonna make you feel what I felt."

"You wanna do it here?"

"Yes. The bed wasn't that much of a success, was it? We need to figure out a good position, and the shower sounds like a good place to start," Harry whispered to his lips before he locked them together in another passionate kiss.

"You ... wanna – me?" Draco said incoherently as the other man turned him around.

"Unless you don't want to," Harry whispered in his ear, trailing his hands down his back until he reached his ass. "Draco," he breathed, cupping his ass-cheeks and squeezing them lightly.

"Oh yes I wanna try it," the blonde moaned, moving back into the touch.

"Yeah?"

"Yes I want you to."

"You want me to what?" Harry bit his neck teasingly, pressing his erection into his back.

"I want you to fuck me," Draco said breathless, a blush shooting up his cheeks as he spread his legs.

"Hand me the soap please."

The blonde obeyed immediately, bracing himself with his hands against the wall. He groaned when the first finger entered him, but just as Harry had done the previous evening, he moved into the touch after that. The difference was that Harry knew exactly what he was doing, he knew what it felt like to have your sweet spot prodded and stroked. He reduced the blonde to a moaning and begging boneless mass before he coated himself with the slippery soap and prepared to enter him. He went about cautiously, stroking and kissing Draco's back and shoulders when he eased inside. He moaned loudly when the tight, oh so tight heat engulfed him. He now knew why Draco had moved so erratically. It was almost too much for his senses!

"You okay?" he whispered to Draco's pale neck after several minutes of stillness.

"Yeah. You can move now," he answered breathless. His fingers scraped the slippery walls idly when Harry started a slow rhythm. He bent over slightly to brace his lower arms against the wall, moving back to meet the thrusts as Harry's hands settled on his hips. Tiny stars erupted on the inside of his eyelids when Harry hit just the right spot over and over again. His prick had gone all flaccid at the first intrusion, but now he'd developed an erection that was craving to be touched. Their moans blended together, echoing around the bathroom over the sound of the streaming water.

"Oh sweet lord! Fucking hell ... damn so good!"

"Yeah? I got it right?" Harry panted in his ear, his fingers digging into his flesh.

"Hell yes! Touch me Harry," he begged shamelessly. Harry took one hand off his hips and reached around to wrap around the leaking cock, but as he did so, he lost the right angle. Draco moaned disappointed, trying to angle his hips to get the outbursts of pleasure back.

"Wait, just let me ..." Harry moved his hand back to Draco's hip and found the right spot almost instantly.

"Just – stay like that," Draco gasped and wrapped his own hand around his cock instead, his other hand digging into the wall so hard that his knuckles stood out white. They slammed their bodies together relentlessly, until suddenly Draco's body spasmed and he shot his load over the wall. Harry's fingers dug into his hips painfully as he kept him upright when his legs threatened to give way, but it didn't lessen the intensity of his climax in the least. His muscles contracted around Harry strongly, causing him to jerk back out and spurt white hot cum over Draco's back. As his grip loosened, they both slipped and crashed to the floor together, ending up in a heap of tangled limbs.

"Damn!" Draco said breathlessly, his head resting back to the wall with his eyes closed.

"Did you get hurt?" Harry said in a shaky voice, his body still trembling uncontrollably.

Draco let out a soft laugh. "I wouldn't know. I don't think I can even _feel_ my legs anymore. It was a 'damn-that's-good'."

"Oh. Brilliant," Harry slumped down a bit lower, causing the blonde to slide with him.

"Did you get hurt?" Draco suddenly realized he'd landed on top of him.

"I think so. You might need to give me a full examination later."

"Are you joking? Or did you really get hurt?" Draco eyed him closely.

"I did get hurt, but I don't even know exactly where. I'd appreciate it if you'll heal it before we head out for breakfast, but I think we'd better save the examination for this evening," Harry grinned at him, coming back to his senses.

"Good idea. Well, we've learned two things," Draco carefully stood up and reached out his hand.

"The position's good, and the shower's not the right place?" Harry looked up in the concerned grey eyes.

"Exactly," the blonde nodded as his gentle fingers sought out the sore places and healed them.

"We learned three things, actually," Harry turned at the other man with a mischievous look on his face after they'd washed up and left the bathroom.

"What's the third?" Draco hardly dared to ask.

"You _are_ gay. You like to take it up the back."

Harry was still roaring with laughter when they made their way over to the Great Hall.

"That's a terrible thing to say," Draco shuddered as they sat down next to eachother.

"Then tell me you didn't," Harry said brightly, greeting the people that surrounded them.

"I did. Just don't say it!" Draco pulled an angry face at him as he tucked in to his breakfast, but his grey eyes were shining.

o

"I learned a fourth thing," Draco whispered at Harry when they'd left the Great Hall and he made a funny movement in the middle of a step.

"What's that?" Harry eyed him weirdly.

"Don't ever use soap for that again. It's irritating beyond belief."

"What!"

"On the inside," the blonde gave him a meaningful look. Realization dawned on Harry and he inconspicuously pointed his wand at him, whispering under his breath. Draco jumped surprised when the spell hit him.

"Cleaning spell. Did it work?" Harry grinned at him broadly. Draco walked on silently for a few seconds, then shook his head.

"Not at all. Damned!"

"There's some more spells I can try?" Harry said innocently.

"Where are you going to work today?" Draco changed the subject abruptly. "Classroom where we left off yesterday?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded and turned a corner.

"Great. Then I'm going that way," Draco turned around to stalk off in the opposite direction. "I'll see you this evening. And don't even think of trying out any other spells on me! Because you'll pay for that!" he added in a threatening voice.

"Brilliant! I'd hate to see you lay a guilt-trip on me all day," Harry beamed at him.

"You'd hate that, eh? Well, I hate _you_!"

"Right back at you Draco!"

o

"Are you still angry at me?"

"I'm not angry, I'm irritated. Extremely irritated," Draco grumbled when Harry joined him in the common room that evening.

"Oh. As in 'annoyed-with-me' irritated, or feeling irritation down there," Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Both. You have no idea what soap does to your intestines. And there's no spell or potion that works."

"I really screwed up, didn't I?" Harry said in a quiet voice.

"Not worse than I did," Draco smiled softly, then did a funny wiggle as a violent shiver ran through his body. "Could you leave me to suffer from the soap-induced effects by myself? I'll see you in the morning Harry," he walked towards the nearest bathroom door with an odd stiffness in his step.

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled, but the door had already closed.

o

Early next morning Draco woke up to a small gasp.

"Wow. Well I guess you really aren't angry at me then?" Harry had stepped into the dorm, staring at the double bed.

"I couldn't sleep last night, so I thought I'd better do something useful. I Transfigured it," Draco gestured to join him. Harry shrugged off his robes, wearing only his boxers underneath it. Draco sniggered. "You didn't even bother to get dressed."

"It's five in the morning. Way too early to get dressed."

"Then what are you doing here if it's that early?" Draco smiled when he crawled in next to him.

"Huh. It's really comfy. McGonagall would be so proud!"

"I think it's better if she doesn't find out, if you don't mind," Draco snickered.

"Probably not. You're feeling better now, aren't you?"

"Yes. I've been able to sleep uninterrupted for the last couple of hours. Until you came in, that is."

"Sorry. I just felt guilty, I guess, so I came to check up on you," Harry smiled uncertainly.

"You're such a girl. You couldn't sleep because of that!"

Harry smirked. "That, and because I was thinking of something. But I'm only telling you if you take back the girl-comment."

Draco eyed him suspiciously for a few seconds, until Harry snuggled up to him and accidentally-on-purpose rubbed his leg over Draco's groin. "I do wanna know what you were thinking about, don't I?" he mumbled in Harry's hair.

"Uh-huh."

"Then I take it back. You're not a girl."

"Oh wow. I didn't think you'd be so easy!" Harry turned his head and looked up with twinkling green eyes.

"And that comes from the man who couldn't sleep because he felt guilty," Draco sniggered. "So? Are you gonna tell me?"

"You know ... I was thinking –"

"I already knew that," Draco interrupted him laughing.

"Shut up you!" Harry scowled, but the scowl faded quickly when Draco captured his lips in a kiss.

"I've been thinking," Harry started again, "about the position in the bathroom. That it was too slippery there, was only part of the problem. That never causes any problems during a morning-wank. I think the problem was, that ... well it was so good that my legs gave way. So I guess we'd also risk falling down if we'd do that right here," he pointed at the nearest wall. Draco's eyes glazed over instantly.

"Hello! Earth to Draco!" Harry chuckled and put his hand on the blonde's cheek to make him look at him.

"Oh. Hello," Draco grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "We could try the wall though."

"Or ... we could try exactly the same, but then lying down on our sides. In bed. And another thing we could try ... You know, the first time, when you were on top and I was lying on my back, it started hurting after a few minutes because I had to spread my legs too far. But what if I'd pull them up instead of spreading them? Do you think that would work?"

"Wow. I can't believe you're talking about this like you're discussing Quidditch tactics."

"Draco! Seriously!" Harry rolled his eyes.

"I _am_ serious. I can't – never mind. Yes, we could try both of them."

ooo

Draco bolted upright in bed when Harry entered the dormitory, swearing and slamming the door.

"What's up?" he stifled a yawn and flicked his wand to make some light.

Harry sank down on his bed and continued to swear. In between all the uttered profanities Draco made out that the other man had come to Slytherin for some quiet, after being harassed again, but that there were students in the common room.

"Since when do Slytherins gather in the common room?" he fumed. Draco shrugged his shoulders and quickly shot a silencing charm at the door.

"At least Slytherins don't mob you."

"That's just because I wear my cloak," Harry glared at him, throwing his Invisibility Cloak across the room. Draco stood up to retrieve it and folded it neatly, placing it on a nearby chair. "Get off the bed."

"What!" Harry nearly exploded in anger. "You're throwing me out? What happened to 'I like your company'? Our supposed friendship ends the moment I disturb your quiet sleep? Well sorry for –" Harry shouted at the top of his lungs. Draco cut him off, quietly praying that his silencing spell on the door held through this outburst.

"I'm not throwing you out Potter. I wanted to spell the beds together," the blonde said in an eerily calm voice. Harry's shoulders slumped and he sank to the floor, his face hidden in his hands. Draco transfigured the two single beds into one comfy double bed, then crouched down next to Harry.

"Come on, get off the cold floor," he awkwardly patted his friend's shoulder. Malfoys did, contrary to public belief, show affection or emotion to family and close friends. But comforting someone was something Draco had never learned, because Malfoys didn't show weakness. He stood up and offered the dark-haired man his hand when he eventually looked up.

"You're all wet," Draco stated when Harry staggered to his feet and he had to put his hands on Harry's waist to steady him.

"It's raining," he replied in a weak voice.

"Nothing more than a slight drizzle. How long have you been outside?" Draco frowned and unfastened the other man's soaked robes.

"Afternoon," Harry's reply was nothing more than a whisper.

"Why the hell would you stay outside for hours in the rain? Where did you go?" Draco's voice was so colored with concern, it made Harry look up into the grey eyes. "I was at the Quidditch pitch. They restored it."

"Did you fly?" Draco said surprised.

"No. I wanted to, but I – I couldn't." Fear flashed in the green eyes and it was evident to Draco that his friend had been fighting himself to conquer his memories, his fear.

"But you wanted to?"

Harry looked up again, a pained expression on his face. "I wanted to remember what if felt like, the wind on my face, the feeling of being weightless, of moving without feeling like a complete idiot. You have no idea what it feels like to go so fast that your eyes are watering –"

"Harry, you're talking to the Slytherin seeker here. Of course I know what it feels like. Or at least what it feels like to me, and by the sound of it, it means as much to you as it does to me. It's the field where we can show who and what _we_ are, no fame or family name to be shielded by."

Draco had steadily undressed Harry down to his boxers, peeling off layer after layer of wet clothes. Harry automatically put on his pajama's when Draco extracted them from his drawer and climbed into bed, his teeth clattering. The blonde crawled in to his own, still warm, spot.

"We'll go to the Quidditch pitch together tomorrow. I'll get you back on that broom," Draco promised.

"What if I fall off?" A violent shiver went through Harry's body. Draco scooted closer to him and wrapped his body around him, arms and legs entangling. He rolled them over until Harry was lying in his warm spot and Draco was on top of him. He rubbed his feet over Harry's calves to get the blood running again.

"Falling is the least of your worries," Draco grinned. "I'm quite good at healing spells, you said so yourself."

"Than what should be my biggest worry?" Harry's cramped frame relaxed a little as the warmth of the other man seeped in through his skin.

"That you've lost your touch and I prove to be a better Seeker than you."

A small smile broke through on Harry's face, but then he shook his head. "Seriously. What if I fall off?"

"Not only you and your gang can produce Patronuses. I can too, and I can make it carry on a message. I can alert anyone you want if anything happens," Draco said smugly. "But I still don't think you have to worry about falling off," his hands searched out Harry's and as their fingers laced, Draco squeezed them lightly. Harry squeezed back hard.

"See? You've got quite a good grip," the blonde pointed out.

Harry scowled and tried to throw him off, but Draco kept him pinned to the bed. "You always have to be right, don't you?"

"Of course. I _am_ always right."

"You're insufferable."

"Oh really?" Draco smirked, pleased that his friend seemed to get warmer and responded in his usual, competitive way.

"Really. Brat," Harry glowered, but his look got ruined by the fact that his stomach rumbled loudly.

"You skipped on dinner?"

"Huh. You didn't miss me there?"

"Not everybody's life revolves around you," Draco countered, but then pressed his lips to Harry's neck. "Why would I miss you in the Great Hall? It's not like we can show anybody how friendly we've become."

"You? Friendly?"

Draco rolled his eyes and scrambled to get up, but Harry kept him locked to him. "Let me go. I'll go to the kitchens, I'm sure the elves will make a late dinner for the Great Savior," Draco poked his rumbling belly. Harry shook his head and kept his arms locked around him.

"Kreacher!"

A faint 'crack' resounded in the dormitory when the house-elf appeared. "Yes, Master Harry, sir?"

"Damn. I thought the elves only answered to the Headmaster," Draco's head snapped up.

"He's from the House of Black. I inherited him." As Harry spoke the words, a sudden rush of inspiration hit him. "Kreacher, Draco Malfoy is the heir of the House of Black. Although I'm your master, I want you to obey him too."

"Yes Master Harry sir. Kreacher lives to serves his master and the Noble House of Black," the old elf bowed so low that his nose touched the floor.

"Harry missed dinner. Go bring him some food here," Draco ordered him.

"Please," Harry added. Draco rolled his eyes, but Kreacher had already bowed once more and disappeared.

"Be nice to him Draco, I mean it."

"Whatever," the blonde rolled over when Harry sat up in the pillows and straightened his pajama's. A frown formed on his face.

"What now?" Draco drawled, but his grey eyes were warm when he looked at his friend.

"How did you know where I keep my pajama's?"

"I went through your stuff. Of course. This is Slytherin," Draco grinned.

"You did!"

"Don't worry, I didn't find anything I didn't already know about. Besides, those magazines are the same I have," Draco grinned mischievously.

Harry tried to repress the blush that crept up his cheeks. "Are you saying that everybody here goes through other people's stuff?"

"I used to keep my drawers and trunk locked with a spell to protect it from my roommates. But since everybody's left, I haven't bothered with it anymore."

"But what if younger Slytherins come in here?" Harry said a bit panicked.

"The ward on the door only lets you and me through," Draco pointed in the general direction of the door.

"They put wards on the doors of the dormitories here!"

"No, _ I _ did. Don't want anybody sneaking in here when you're here, since you're not officially a Slytherin yet. Might be cause for some new rumors."

Harry snorted loudly. "Even when I'm made a Slytherin, I wouldn't want anybody to accidentally wander in here. The double bed is kind of –"

He stopped when a three-course dinner appeared on various trays on the bed. "Brilliant. I'm starving."

o

"Stop staring at me," Harry picked up a bean and threw it at his friend.

"Pig," Draco snorted.

"What? Are you saying I eat like a pig? Or – oh I'm sorry. Do you want some too?" Harry grinned sheepishly and held his fork up.

"Mmm this is much better than what we got for dinner!" Draco said after carefully chewing the piece of steak.

"Yeah I'll believe that," Harry nodded and cut off another piece. When Draco took the bite, Harry suddenly burst out laughing. "I'm not feeding you, am I?"

Draco scowled, then seemed to change his mind and shrugged his shoulders, indicating his friend to give him another bite. "What happens in this room, stays in this room. I guess the vow we made, concerns this too."

Harry took the last piece of meat and he eyed the dessert speculatively. "Like strawberry shortcake?"

"It's your dinner. You were hungry."  
"Come on, it's way too much for me alone," Harry closed his eyes in delight when he took a big bite. His eyes snapped open when he felt Draco's tongue lapping at the corner of his mouth.

"You need to learn to take smaller bites," Draco whispered. Harry raised his eyebrows and took a big, messy bite on purpose. He grinned when the blonde snaked out his tongue once again.

"Something tells me you're still hungry," Harry put his hand to his chest and pushed him back into the pillows.

"Yeah? Then do something about it!"

"The thing is, I'm not sure if you're hungry for food, or hungry for something else."

"Only one way to find out. Finish the food and then see if I'm still hungry for _something else_," Draco shot his most mischievous look ever at Harry, who couldn't help laughing.

"I'm appalled. I never suspected you to be funny, let alone _flirty_!" Harry hiccupped.

"I have to let out my talents, you know?" he replied cocky. Harry quickly silenced him by shoving some shortcake into his mouth.

"Heaven forbid that I would miss out on any of your talents."

"Hey! I seem to recall that you were quite fond of my talents," Draco said insulted while Harry finished the dessert unconcerned.

"I like your mouth better when you're not talking."

Draco glowered at his friend and shoved the empty plates on the trays and discarded it all on the floor. With an offended 'huff' he turned his back to Harry and crawled under the blankets.

Harry snickered and crept up to him, wrapping his arms around the blonde from behind. He put a trail of kisses on the pale skin of his neck, ending at his earlobe that he nibbled lightly. Draco let out a non-committal grunt but didn't push him away when Harry started to unbutton the other man's shirt.

"I know you hate me and I hate you. That's why I make fun of you."

Draco felt a funny feeling in his lower stomach when he heard Harry's low voice in his ear. "I hate you more," he grumbled.

"I know," Harry peeled his shirt off completely, then quickly took off his own shirt and made a show of throwing them both off the bed.

Draco quickly retrieved them and put them on a chair. "You know that annoys me for real," he glared at Harry.

"For real? So all the other times you're annoyed, are just a show?" Harry clutched at his heart, but then cheekily, accidentally-on-purpose rubbed his groin to the other man's body.

"You're getting really close to crossing the line Potter."

"Oh my. Is this crossing the line?" Harry pressed their lips together in a fierce kiss. It was lots of tongue and teeth and they were both panting when they came up for air.

"What did you ask again?"

"I asked if this was crossing the line," Harry whispered in his low, turned-on voice.

"I'm not sure. We'd better do it again."

Their mouths crashed once again, devouring eachother in a passionate heat. Their bodies were wrapped tightly together, their erections rubbing together.

"Show me where the line is, because I think I _want to_ cross it," Harry whispered to his lips when the blonde rolled on top of him.

"So that I can hate you even more?"

"Yeah."

"I'll show you how much I hate you," Draco sank his teeth into his shoulder, eliciting a moan from the other man. He linked their fingers and raised both their hands over his head, effectively pinning Harry to the bed.

"Please Draco," Harry moaned and writhed in pleasure when his neck got assaulted by Draco's talented mouth. Despite a faint 'crack' resounding around the dormitory, Harry shamelessly ground his hips to the other man's body.

"Kreacher!" Draco whipped around at the house-elf who was gathering the left-overs from dinner on his tray, his body averted and head bowed.

"Yes Master Draco, sir?"

"What are you doing here!" Draco bellowed.

"Shut up Draco. He's just cleaning up," Harry said annoyed.

"Kreacher, you're not allowed to tell anybody about what you hear or see in here."

"Of course he won't!" Harry said offended. "Kreacher's loyal to me, he would never!"

"Kreacher is a good house-elf sir. Kreacher will not tell anybody about his master," Kreacher bowed low and disappeared with all the dirty dishes.

"What the hell was that?" Harry glared at the blonde.

"I guess he just scared me," Draco muttered. Harry kept on shooting him dirty looks, until he shifted uncomfortably. "What?"

"Aren't you at least gonna apologize?" Harry demanded.

"Sorry?"

"Next time at least try to look like you mean it," the dark-haired man snorted.

"Well I _am_ sorry for killing the mood."

Harry's eyes swerved over the pale skin, following the trail of barely visible, blond hair that disappeared under the waistband of his pajama bottoms. Draco felt himself stir under the green stare, his pants tenting slightly.

"Well I think that is already remedied," Harry locked eyes with the lustful grey ones and felt himself swell back to a full-blown erection.

Their mouths locked together in a deep kiss, less vicious than before, but equally passionate. They both quickly shed their remaining clothes and laid back down in bed. Draco spread his legs slightly and Harry rightly interpreted the hint and slid his hand between the pale legs. His fingers rimmed the tight pucker as he lowered his head, his mouth experimentally tugging on the straining erection. Draco arched his back in pleasure, but then his hand stilled Harry's movements.

"Wait a sec." Draco retrieved his wand, accio-ed the lube and aimed a cleaning spell at himself.

"Do me, too," Harry whispered and got ready for the weird sensation that would clean his lower bowels out.

"You got big plans?" Draco grinned, but then did as asked before he stuck his wand back under his pillow.

"Uh-huh. Don't you?" Harry whispered to his lips, then returned to his previous ministrations before Draco had the chance to answer.

And answer Draco didn't indeed, as his voice faltered at the feel of the other man's mouth on his cock. A low moan escaped his lips and he fisted his hands in Harry's hair when he felt one ... two ... three fingers slip inside him. Harry's eyes flashed up to the blonde's face and he put a trail of kisses up his stomach and chest until he reached the pale throat. Draco whimpered as the fingers kept on working him and Harry's talented mouth assaulted his tender skin. Harry buried his nose in his neck, smelling the dizzying mixture of his friend's musky skin, shampoo and sweat.

"More Harry," an agonized moan followed Draco's impatient bucking of his hips.

Harry locked their lips together and kissed him deeply, passionately. They were both panting when he backed away just enough to look into the darkened, grey eyes. "What more could I possibly give you?" he whispered in a husky voice.

"You. I want you inside me," Draco closed his eyes and pressed himself deep into the bed at another teasing prod of Harry's fingers.

"Am I –"

Draco cut him off with a needy whimper. "Harry!"

"I'm sorry, love." Harry's whispered words got lost in the blonde's groan when he withdrew his fingers. Harry pressed their lips together in a soft kiss when he searched for a pillow to place under Draco's hips. When he straightened up, he found the blonde ready and waiting with the lube in his hand.

"Let me," Draco bit his lower lip and bent his flexible body so that he could reach Harry's straining erection. It was Harry's turn to whimper as the long, slender fingers lubed him up, teasing him expertly. They'd been together so many times, they both knew what to do to drive the other man crazy.

Harry's eyes opened abruptly when he heard the lube scattering on the floor. Draco laid down on his back, the pillow positioned under his hips and looked up at the dark-haired man expectantly. A soft smile appeared on Harry's face as their eyes locked. He gently moved the pale legs up, draping them over his shoulders as he positioned himself at Draco's entrance.

Draco smirked as he wiggled his hips impatiently. "I'm not gonna cum just by you staring at me."

Harry bent forwards a little and let his fingers trace the blonde's high cheekbones and lips. "No?"

"You're gonna have to do a bit more for that. Fuck me, for instance."

"Draco!" he scowled, but then grinned. "You're kind of killing the mood."

Draco's hand crawled down over his chest, towards his straining erection. "I think the mood is just fine."

Harry gently swatted his hand away, but then he changed his mind and brought Draco's hand to his lips, kissing all five fingers one by one. When Harry let go of the hand and moved his hands slowly over the muscular legs draped over his shoulders, Draco held his breath expectantly. They let out a collective moan when Harry pushed all the way in in one fluent motion.

Draco's hands sought out the other man's, and he linked their fingers. "So good," he moaned when Harry started to move in and out in an excruciatingly slow pace. Each jab into his prostate set off sparks deep inside him, the sparks visualizing on the inside of his eyelids.

A sound escaped from deep inside Harry's throat, not a moan but not a groan either. Draco unlinked their fingers and tangled his hand in the damp hair at the nape of Harry's neck. His body bent double as he kissed the other man when another needy sound escaped Harry's parted lips, exceeding all other sounds in the room. He kissed him back eagerly, their panting breaths mingling as they stared into eachother's lust-filled eyes. Draco kissed him once more before he let himself fall backwards into the pillows again, his back arching up when Harry pounded into him harder, faster.

Their cries and moans blended when Harry's hand wrapped around the other man's neglected erection. The callused fingers and palm caused such delightful friction, Draco's legs pulled the other man tighter to him and his eyes snapped shut, Harry's name on his lips in one continuous moan. The pale body shook and trembled as Harry kept his eyes locked on him, taking in every glorious detail of the climaxing body.

"God you're beautiful Draco," Harry's voice broke as wave after wave of ecstasy surged through his body.

When his sense of time and place returned slightly, he carefully unwrapped Draco's legs from him and laid down next to him. Draco snuggled into his chest, their limbs tangling comfortably.

"I hate ..." Harry fought to regain his breath, "... you ... when you make me ..."

Draco secretly peeked at his face from under his eyelashes, but there was nothing but pure bliss on Harry's face.

"... come ..."

"There's nothing wrong with making you cum," Draco flashed a sated grin.

Harry flung his arm across the blonde's face, shutting him up. "When you make me ... come undone like that."

Draco's fingers tenderly traced his muscles as Harry's breathing eventually returned to normal. When the green eyes focused on him, Draco's breath caught for a second. His eyes were more alive than they'd ever been. It made Harry shine, made him – beautiful.

The word triggered him to remember what Harry'd whispered when he came. He'd described him just the same. A blush of secret contentment colored his cheeks when he buried his face to Harry's chest once again.

"You really meant – that, didn't you?"

Harry slowly stroked his hand through the blonde locks. "Every single word."

ooo

"I really don't get it! Why didn't you ask the Sorting Hat to put you in Gryffindor again? It worked back in our first year!" Ron shook his head, still bearing the unbelieving look that had been on his face since the Sorting Hat shouted his last, clear, 'Slytherin'. "I mean, why would you want to be in _Slytherin_?"

"It's not so bad! I've been spending a lot of time here when you and Hermione where in Australia."

Harry gave the password and the door into the Slytherin common room, _his_ new common room, opened up for them.

"Is it because of him? That you wanted to be put here?" a really dirty look appeared on Ron's face when he spotted the back of a silvery blonde head across the room.

"Don't do this Ron. You're still my best friend, and me being in Slytherin isn't going to change that," Harry sighed.

"I'm – still your best friend? Then what is he?" he nudged his head at Draco, who was immersed in a book. Harry shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the blonde, bending over the back of the couch into his line of vision.

"What do you say Draco?"

"Whatever you want Harry," Draco looked up absentmindedly and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"You do realize we have an audience, don't you?" Harry laughed softly.

"Oh. Him," Draco's old cold look appeared on his face instantly when he turned around and spotted the red-head.

"He has a name. It's Ron, as you know very well. And since he's my best friend, you'd better try to be at least polite to him. To eachother," Harry gave them both a warning look.

"He's your best friend? Then what does that make me?" Draco's eyebrows shot up. He was not jealous. He was definitely not feeling jealous. The Weasel was just not worthy to be Harry's friend. Because Harry was way too good for the Weasel. Actually, Harry was too good for –

"That was exactly what we were discussing," Harry suddenly chuckled, seeing the jealous look. "If Ron's my best friend, then what are you? That's what I asked you when I disturbed you in reading your immensely big book."

"Oh. And? What am I?" Draco asked tensely.

"Yeah. What exactly is he to you?" Ron couldn't hide his antipathy for the blonde even if his life depended on it.

Harry sat down on the armrest close to Draco and threaded his fingers with him. "I think ... well I'm pretty sure, that you, Draco Malfoy, are my boyfriend."

o The end o


End file.
